The objectives of the program account is to provide to the alcoholic and his family through the total community action program and other related services. The alcoholic rehabilitation program will continue to provide comprehensive services to low-income alcoholics and their families through outreaching and effective relationships with other on-going programs such as health services, emergency food services, vocational rehabilitation, and employment. It will also help to promote a better understanding of the situation of the low-income alcoholic by community hospitals and doctors. In addition, it will continue to develop a broad community educational effort oriented toward gaining broad acceptance of the alcoholic as a person in need of help and the mobilization of community resources to help the alcoholic solve his problem, so that he will become a respected citizen and an asset to the community.